Flash memory is a type of memory that is non-volatile, can be electrically erased and written, and that offers short read access times. For these reasons, flash memory has become increasingly popular in portable devices such as personal digital assistants, mobile phones, digital music players, and the like, as well as in computer systems in the form of solid-state drives.